


master and student

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crossover, i wrote this half asleep, just umi and sayo having some dialogue with each other, maybe i'll polish up the idea and do proper character studies hhhhhhhhhhh, semi character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: a master and student discuss their thoughts.





	master and student

_Fwsh!_

_Thunk!_

 

Bullseye.

 

As she expected from herself. Nothing but absolute perfection.

Like a robot, she drew another arrow, pulled back the string of her bow, and fired.

 

_Thunk!_

 

Yet another bullseye.

"Very impressive, Hikawa-san." A voice from behind her says. It seems like she had been in a trance for quite some time. How long had her mentor been standing there?

"Only par for the course, Sensei." Sayo bows towards her in respect.

"Aah, how many times have I said this..."

"Apologies, Sonoda-san."

"Well... that's a little better, I guess. You're free to call me Umi, you know. Anyways, you should take a break, Hikawa-san. You've been here for hours."

"Breaks mean that I am not practicing. Not practicing means that I am not getting an ounce better. Being good... is important."

"Says who?"

"...Myself."

Sayo draws an arrow again.

 

_Fwsh!_

_Thunk!_

 

This time, not only did she fire a bullseye, but she fired through another arrow, splitting it.

"Careful with those arrows. Tricks are cool, but we can't afford replacing too many."

"...Apologies, Sensei."

"You're doing it again."

"A-ah..."

"I think you're due for some rest, Hikawa-san."

"I... I need to keep pra-"

Before Sayo could finish her sentence, the woman glared at her with sharp, amber eyes, stretching her hand out. A silent order that nobody can refuse.

Well, that nobody would dare refuse. Umi's signature glare would turn even the toughest of men into nervous messes.

"...Alright, Sonoda-san." Sayo hands over her bow. The other woman's face relaxes into a smile almost immediately. "Taking a break doesn't feel right..."

"Breaks are just part of the learning proccess, Hikawa-san. How are you meant to focus if you tire yourself out to the point of pain?"

"I would ignore the pain."

"That's reckless."

"Whatever gets me the result that I want."

"We can only handle so much pain, Hikawa-san. What will you do if your body can handle it no more? You'd collapse or something."

"Then I'll teach my body how to stand strong."

"You must have limits. Constant strain leads to distractions-"

"That will not happen to-"

"-Let me finish. No matter how much you deny your limits, they will be broken. And once they break, pain. Just pain. You can only ignore so much pain until it distracts you, breaks you. I would know. Remember. No thoughts, no illusions."

Sayo sat quietly, contemplating her words. She was correct. But if she isn't improving everyday, every second, that just means more time for her to catch up to Sayo. For her to take the spotlight from her yet again. As she had done, so many times in the past. She can't afford breaks. Not while she continues to be around.

"I... can't rest. Not while others... can be better than me... will be better than me."

"Focus on yourself first, Hikawa-san."

"I-I know, but-"

"Others are others. You are you. If you keep comparing yourself, you will never be satisfied."

"...That's only half of the problem here...."

Umi shrugged.

"I don't know your true motivations. I am simply giving advice that will fit the situation."

She then stands.

"Anyways, would you mind helping me pack up the dojo?"

"Gladly... but isn't it a bit early?"

"I have somewhere important to go with my wife. Spending time with her is a luxury these days."

"Alright, Sonoda-san."

"Goodness, I feel old just by hearing that."

"You're not that old, are you?"

"Just my mid-twenties, but everyone says my demeanor makes me like an old grandmother or something."

_They're not exactly wrong..._ Sayo thinks to herself.

"Where should I start, Sonoda-san?"

\--

Half an hour later, the two were done. Umi accompanied Sayo outside, fiddling about with a set of keys.

"Where in the world did I...? Ah, there we go."

The lock clicked as Umi turned the key.

"Oh, Hikawa-san, before you go."

Umi produced a small container from her bag.

"A slice of my wife's cheesecake. As a thanks for helping me with the dojo."

"No need to be so generous, Sonoda-san."

"Please take it. I'm going insane with the amount of cheesecakes my wife makes on a daily basis. I have to get rid of a few before they take up the whole fridge again."

"...Thank you, Sonoda-san."

Sayo packs the container within her bag neatly, ready to set off home. "Goodbye."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Hikawa-san." Umi says as Sayo begins walking.

In response, Sayo simply nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired


End file.
